


Three Nights Lasting

by MissLittyKitty



Series: Nights Series [3]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Humor, MissLittyKitty, Nights Series, One Night Only, One Night Stands, Romance, Two Nights Maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLittyKitty/pseuds/MissLittyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of "One Night Only" and "Two Nights Maybe".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another shout-out to my Super-Beta Wusch!! Three times' the charm, eh?? I love you, Mama!!! :P

**Part 1**

A persistent ringing noise woke me up. I jerked upright and blinked, trying to figure out where the hell I was. Bluish-white light from the computer screen illuminated the desk and a lone ray of sunlight fell onto the wall opposite me. Other than that the space around me was dark and very slowly I remembered, I was in Pete’s studio.  
Gradually, I became aware of the fact that the ringing noise was my cell phone. I suppressed a yawn and picked it up, lifting the device to my ear. 

“Hello?”  
“Why are you up so early? It’s Sunday,” Jasmine’s voice chimed out of the receiver and I heaved a deep sigh.  
“Because you woke me up, you twerp,” I replied, shaking my head though she couldn’t even see it.  
“Oh, yeah…right,” she mumbled and added, “Are you at home?”  
“No, I’m at the studio.”  
“Already? Kace, you’re working too much,” Jasmine chided and I squeezed my eyes shut before telling her, “No, I’m still here.”  
“What? What the hell do you mean still?”  
“I mean that I haven’t left since we spoke yesterday. I…I must’ve fallen asleep at my desk.”  
“Kacey….” 

“I know, Jazz, I know. But at least I’m able to get some sleep here…other than at home where I’m only tossing and turning.” I left out the crying part on purpose. I just knew she’d insist on being there for me. And I loved her for it but this was something I had to get through alone.  
“Kace…you need to get some sleep. You need to rest,” I heard her say and sighed quietly.  
“I am getting sleep…at least a little,” I answered.  
“Oh, please stop it. When you’re not trying to sleep, you’re working. That’s not healthy.”  
“I…yes, I know, Jazzy. But it keeps my mind off…things.”  
“And by things you mean…him,” she summarized and I ran a hand over my face, mumbling a very faint, “Yes.” 

We fell silent after that and I had to close my eyes. Jasmine had been the first (and only) person I’d talked to which wasn’t that surprising, considering the fact she’d helped me get ready for the date. And of course she’d wanted to know how it had gone. So I’d told her everything. Well, almost everything. I’d omitted the part about him being a famous actor, only telling her that his line of work made things…complicated.  
She didn’t press the subject and after that first conversation, we hadn’t openly brought it up again. She’d had made allusions, of course mentioning this or that in passing but I’d always avoided the subject and Jasmine had dropped it. 

Yet, I suspected I knew what she really wanted to tell me: that I should stop pushing it all away from me; that I needed to really come to terms with everything and that I had to stop pretending I was fine. Which I wasn’t. And I knew I wasn’t. But I refused to mourn for something which hadn’t really been mine; which never could or would be mine. I wanted to remember it all in the best way and how could I do that if I’d let myself pine away?  
Truth be told, Jasmine knew – probably more clearly than I did myself – that I wasn’t ready yet to face it; to face reality. And that was the main reason she hadn’t pushed the matter thus far. But I also knew her patience with me was waning. 

Sure enough, when she eventually broke the silence by asking if I wanted to have dinner with her and I declined, she told me in no uncertain terms that she would be coming over at seven and not even the devil himself could hinder her. She ended the call without waiting for my reply and I dropped the phone back onto my desk before dragging myself out of the chair and over to the kitchen. 

Naturally, we were out of coffee. At this point in my story, how could it be any different? Releasing a dissatisfied groan, I shuffled into the small bathroom and tried to make myself a little more presentable without looking too long at my own reflection. I didn’t need the visual proof; I knew I looked like shit.  
I turned away from the mirror, removed the hair tie to untangle my brown locks before bunching them up in a messy bun at the back of my head. Ignoring the most reasonable option of turning on the lights, I chose to navigate the almost darkness of the studio to gather what I needed – mainly my purse, phone and jacket. Aided by the circumstance of my being not even remotely awake, it took me three times as long as it usually would’ve done, yet some ten minutes later I was on my way to get my morning fix of java. 

The sun was already higher up in the sky than I had anticipated and for a Sunday morning, lots of people were out and about. I cursed the sunshine as it made people all cheery and nice which made me feel even shittier. At the same time I thanked the powers that be for letting me sleep through the sunrise because, no wonder, I couldn’t stand seeing a sunrise anymore.  
When I entered the coffee shop only two blocks down from the studio, I noticed that it was almost 9.30 which meant I’d gotten about four hours of sleep. Sitting in my chair at my desk. Fuck. I needed to get a grip. I needed to be able to sleep again in my bed. But first, I needed coffee. Thankfully, probably because it was Sunday, there was no line so I was able to order my usual right away. 

“One vanilla latte coming right up for you,” the older woman behind the counter said cheerfully, gracing me with a smile and a shortened once over to take in my still disheveled appearance despite my earlier attempts to regulate the damage.  
“Tough night?” she asked and a chill ran through my whole body. Those words. Those two fucking words. Out of all the available nouns and adjectives she’d just had to go and choose exactly those. The hold of my left hand on the purse strap tightened and I felt as if a huge block of ice started to melt in my stomach as the memories came rushing back. My lips pressed into a thin line, I briefly squeeze my eyes shut and ran a hand down my face to cover up my sudden discomfort while trying to shove the memories back to where they had come from.  
“Make that a few tough weeks,” I mumbled more to myself.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry, dear,” she commented but kept on smiling while she finished making my coffee and set the paper cup down in front of me. “There you go. I hope it gets better for you soon.”  
“Thanks,” I replied very faintly, took up the cup and couldn’t get out of there fast enough.

On my way back to the studio, I contemplated that this…all of me…my life was starting to feel like a badly scripted romantic dramedy. But other than on Film or in TV, there were no producers, no directors, no writers to turn the story around. The only party responsible for it was me. Me alone.  
Once I reached the back door of the studio, I had made the decision to start by having dinner with Jasmine tonight and telling her everything. Everything. She deserved to know the whole story and maybe it could be the first step in the right direction to get the life back I’d had before…before he had happened to me.  
For the first time in what felt like years, a smile appeared on my face. It was hardly there and quickly gone but it felt…good. With a sigh, I switched the paper cup into my other hand, slid the purse straps from my shoulder to the crook of my arm and fished out my key ring. However, when I inserted the key I found the door unlocked.

I paused for a second, unsure if it was safe to go in but then I spotted Pete’s car and breathed a sigh of relief. Inside, the rooms were flooded with light since the shutters had been opened and several lamps switched on.  
I crossed the short hallway and emerged into the studio finding Pete sitting at my desk sorting through a new pile of mail that hadn’t been there when I’d left.  
Having heard the footsteps, Pete looked up expectantly but made a face when he realized it was me.  
“Oh it’s just you,” he said as if to emphasize his grimace and I heaved a deep sigh of disgust, lightly shaking my head. 

“So sorry I’m not the blonde bimbo you’re currently fucking,” I spat out and rolled my eyes. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention: my relationship with Pete had continuously spiraled downward again after that first and last appointment we’d done together. Despite or maybe because my being at work so much? I wasn’t sure but I really didn’t care. I did the job I was paid for – namely paperwork – and that was it.  
Although he’d had problems fulfilling all of his contracts due to Carla quitting, he’d never offered a single one to me. And to be honest, I was actually glad about it. I hadn’t so much as touched a camera since…you know. Which actually seemed pretty stupid to me, taking into account the decision I’d just made. I wanted to be a photographer, didn’t I? Oh well, one more thing to work on.

Other than shooting me a glare, Pete didn’t react to my comment. Instead he motioned to the pile of mail and said, “You forgot to check the mailbox in several days. Get to work.” And to my chagrin I had to admit he was right. Even though I’d been here almost 24/7, I’d completely forgotten about the mailbox. So, biting down the bitchy reply wanting to leave my lips, I settled on my chair and did as he said.  
It wasn’t as much as I’d feared due to a lot of junk mail but still, opening letters and sorting them into piles from very important to trash cost me the better part of an hour.  
Eventually I was down to the last one, the biggest and heaviest of them all. Without giving any thought to the sender, I opened it and procured a magazine with a short letter attached. 

Dismissing the letter, I turned the magazine around and I found that suddenly I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t think. I couldn’t move. As if transfixed, I was only able to stare; stare at the magazine cover featuring a picture of Jeremy. A horde of emotions trampled over me, kicking and pummeling every inch of my body. At least, that’s what it felt like.  
Only when the picture started to blur in front of my eyes, I noticed that my hands were shaking. I put the publication down on my desk fully intending to let it stay right there but I couldn’t keep track of my hands, they were working so fast, thumbing through the pages to get to the spread on him. And finally, there it was: a double page picture of Jeremy looking very pensive. My picture. A picture I had taken. 

I continued to turn page after page and found more of my pictures. When I’d eventually seen all eight pages, my eyes were wide, my heart thumping wildly against my ribcage and my mouth was dry. Every photograph they’d used was one I’d taken. Every single one. Even the one on the Cover. Mouth agape, I scanned the credits for my name but came up empty. It was Pete getting all the credit. And something inside me snapped. I forgot about feeling like shit. I forgot about my broken heart. All I felt was a fierce and uncontrollable rage taking hold of me. 

“You unbelievable son of a bitch!” I screamed, slamming the magazine shut and stormed off toward the kitchen. “How could you sell my pictures as your own?”


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

“How can we be related to a scumbag like him?” Jasmine barked, shaking her head and putting the magazine down on my coffee table after having skimmed through it, back and forth, for the last ten minutes.   
I’d called her as soon as I’d left the studio still boiling with anger and we’d both arrived at my apartment at almost the same time. I’d let off a lot of steam while telling her what I’d found out and showed her the magazine I’d taken with me. It had felt really, really good to get it all out but now that my rage had evaporated, I felt spent. Exhausted. Lost. I’d called Pete a lot of names and said several things I probably shouldn’t have, including that I had loudly told him I was done working for him. Shit. 

“Jazz, what am I supposed to do now?”   
She fixed me with a contemplating look before requesting, “Tell me again what Pete said.”   
I heaved a deep sigh and answered, “He said that as his employee the pictures were his anyway and that it was his photoshoot and not mine and that I shouldn’t have taken the pics in the first place.”   
“But you took the photos with your own damn camera,” she roared, gesticulating wildly with her hands. I just shrugged and sighed once more.   
“I know, Jazz but right now that’s beside the point. I quit my job, remember? What the hell am I supposed to do without a job?”   
“I know what you should do. Get a lawyer and sue the heck out of him.” She turned her expectant gaze to me and for a moment, I considered her words then shook my head.  
“No, I…I can’t,” I said, running a hand over my face. “Jazzy, I’m…I’m a mess, okay? I’ve been one even before the shit with Pete started. I’ve got no strength left for a law suit right now.”

And while I spoke those words, somewhere inside me the dam broke. I felt my chin starting to quiver and the tears literally sloshed down my cheeks as everything that had gone wrong in the past weeks hit me like a freight train.   
Jasmine wrapped me into her arms, muttering, “Oh Kacey,” and rocked me back and forth like a small child, one hand cradling my head, the other rubbing my back.   
In my mind I watched again how I’d confronted Pete mere hours ago; saw how I’d let myself behave since I’d left Jeremy’s hotel room. And with that thought, the memories of the second night with him resurfaced. And this time, instead of pushing them away, I let them come. 

I experienced again how I’d felt that night, admitting my feelings to him; being held and later on kissed by him; remembered how gently he had taken care of my ruined make-up; and how we had once more ended up on his hotel bed, kissing, talking a little and just holding each other.   
I recalled how I’d left him at 2.30 in the morning after having watched him sleep for over an hour and how it had felt to do so.   
I’d quietly slipped from his arms and changed back into my dress before simply standing at the foot of the bed and watching him sleep a little longer. I’d then pulled the sheet up over his body, kissed both his cheeks and his lips and left a short note on his bedside table in which I’d thanked him for everything but asked him not to call. It had been the hardest thing I’d ever done and it had taken me a long time to do. But it had been something I’d needed to do, for my sake. At least that’s what I’d thought at the time. Now I was starting to think I might’ve been wrong about that. 

Jeremy had, of course, followed my request. He hadn’t called. Instead he’d started to send photos letting me know where he was, what he was doing and who he was with. And as much as I hadn’t wanted something like that, every night before trying to sleep I’d found myself looking at all of the pictures he’d sent and ended up crying for most of the night. Which, coming to think of it, might be the main reason behind my being unable to sleep.   
Oh god, how stupid was I to have created such a mess for myself without realizing that I was doing it?   
I groaned into my sister’s shoulder along with my steadily decreasing sobs and pressed my cheek to her chest. One of her hands stroked my cheek and she quietly said, “My poor baby sister. Is there anything I can do to help?” 

“No,” I sniffled, dabbing at the tearstains on my face. “Or…yes. Can we get a lot of junk food and ice cream and booze? I want to first stuff my face and then get silly ass drunk.”   
I felt Jasmine chuckle even though she tried to suppress it which made me giggle as well.   
“We sure can do that,” she belatedly answered my question, the smile still noticeable in her voice. “What do you want? Oh, wait. Let’s make a list.” She squeezed my shoulders and pressed a kiss to the top of my head before she got up and walked over to a side table to collect pen and paper. She was half way back to the couch as the doorbell rang. 

“Are you expecting someone?” she inquired, shooting me a quizzical look and I shook my head. Jasmine shrugged and smiled at me, motioning toward the bathroom.   
“Why don’t you go and freshen up a little while I take care of whoever wants to disturb you?” Not waiting for my reply, she turned around, put the items she had just retrieved down on my kitchen counter and made her way over to the door. And I took her advice, dragging myself up from the couch and headed into the bathroom. 

Switching on the light, I stepped in front of the mirror and for the first time in days, I really looked at myself. My eyes were red and puffy. My skin seemed very pale and slightly blotchy and my hair was a real mess. With a sigh I turned on the faucet and took my time washing my face and neck. After drying off and putting on some cream, I reached for the brush and attacked my hair. It wasn’t much but I felt a little better. I was just about to leave when I heard a knock and Jasmine’s voice softly calling from the other side of the door, “Kacey, there…there’s someone here to see you.” 

My brow furrowed in confusion, I opened the door and almost stumbled into my sister’s back. “Who is it?” I asked quietly, not knowing exactly why I’d lowered my voice.   
“Yeah…about that,” Jasmine said just as quietly as she turned to face me. “How does Jeremy Renner know where you live?”   
“What?” I screeched and literally ran the few steps to my open sitting room. And there, next to the coffee table stood Jeremy. Having heard my footsteps, he found my gaze, his lips smiling as he said, “Hey Kace. I…I’m here because I need to talk to you.” 

All the washing and putting on lotion was for nothing as new tears threatened to spill from my eyes. I shook my head in disbelief, unable or unwilling to understand that he was really here. In my apartment.   
“No,” I whispered, briefly covering my mouth with my hand and continuing to shake my head. “No, no. Not now. Not today. I was…I was just starting to get better,” I hiccupped, my hands balling into fists. “I was about to get my life back. You…you can’t just turn up here and…and make a mess of it all again.”   
My voice had grown considerably higher and fainter with every word I’d said and chose to break on the very last one. And even while I was saying it, I knew it wasn’t fair on him. He hadn’t been the one to have made a mess of things; I had. But it was too late to take them back. 

Having won the battle, the tears rolled down my cheeks while deep sobs started to shake my whole body. And I was quite certain that I would’ve just simply collapsed if it hadn’t been for strong, warm arms wrapping themselves around me and holding me close to a warm and just as strong body.   
And I would’ve known it was him even if he hadn’t mumbled, “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry” over and over again. 

\------

Eventually the new tears subsided, too and I slowly, reluctantly loosened my hold on Jeremy’s sweater and pulled away from him.   
“I’m sorry,” I murmured as I found his eyes but he just shook his head, brought his hands up and wiped the moisture from my cheeks with his thumbs.   
“Don’t apologize,” he quietly told me, continuing to cradle my face in his hands. “I’m the one who needs to do that. I should’ve called; despite your request not to. Because if I had, I would’ve known that this was not a good time to drop by.” 

I smiled at him and fought the next round of tears with all my might, refusing to become even more of a blubbering mess than I already was.   
“That’s slightly understated,” Jasmine muttered under her breath but loud enough for me and Jeremy to hear, making us both turn to face her. She shrugged, her lips forming a half grin and added, “I’m just saying. Kacey’s just had her pictures stolen by our cousin and lost her job. It’s a little more than just ‘not a good time’.”   
“What?” Jeremy’s hands settled on my shoulders as he turned to me, his eyes wide, his look incredulous. “What the hell happened?”

“Pete…you remember him from the photoshoot?”   
“Yeah, I remember. Go on.”   
“Well, he sold the pictures I took that day to the magazine and took all the credit for them himself. When I found out this morning, I confronted him about it.”   
I motioned to where the magazine still sat on the table, explaining the presence of it as a sideline.   
“And he fired you?”   
“No,” I said, briefly pulling my lower lip between my teeth. “I…I insulted him rather severely and…told him I was done.” 

“Let me see the mag,” he said, took the few steps to the table and picked it up. Already thumbing through the pages, he sat down on the couch. I exchanged a glance with Jasmine who nodded her head, miming I should go ahead a sit with him while she would find some drinks for us. Sighing quietly, I took a seat next to Jeremy and watched my sister putter around in the kitchen.   
By the time she’d provided us with a bottle of beer each and some water and had pulled up one of my dining chairs to sit across from us, Jeremy had already put the magazine down again. 

“I remember being shown these and giving my okay,” he said, nodding to Jasmine by way of thanking her for the drink as he took up the beer bottle. He took a sip, set the bottle down again and found my eyes.   
“He’ll come around.”

“What do you mean?” I inquired, knitting my brow in confusion and noticed Jasmine do exactly the same thing as she leaned forward in her seat.   
“Look, I’m not an expert but…I’ve seen both your photos and Pete’s. And while Pete’s are far from being bad, yours…I don’t know. I think yours just kind of captured something more…something deeper. More…emotional. I don’t really know how to explain but that’s what I mean.”   
Although I wanted to grin like stupid upon his praise for my work, I found myself still looking at him with even deeper confusion etched onto my features and shook my head.   
“I still don’t understand why you said Pete will come around.” 

“I do,” Jasmine chimed in and once more, both Jeremy and I faced her. She smiled and settled back on the chair. “Pete knows he’s a good photographer. But…seeing your pictures, he found out that even though you’ve got no training for it, you are better. And even more bitter for him, the magazine favored your photos over his although they hired him. – Kacey, Pete’s jealous, don’t you see?”

No, I hadn’t seen it. A thought like that had never even occurred to me. Running a hand over my face, I fell back against the back of the couch and groaned.   
“God, that idiot. He could’ve talked to me about it. There wouldn’t have been anything wrong with him using my pictures and crediting me as well as his studio.”   
Heaving another deep sigh, I sat up again and found Jeremy’s gaze. 

“And you think he’ll remember what an asset I’d be for his studio and will want me back?” I asked to which he nodded.   
“Yeah, that’s what I think.”   
“Well, if we were talking about anyone but Pete, I’d agree,” I stated and leaned back into the backrest.   
“Nah, I agree with…Jeremy,” Jasmine said, sighing and shaking her head. “Pete’s a hare-brained, bad-tempered asshole but…he’s family. I believe, sooner or later, Jeremy’s right. He’ll come around and will want you back.” 

“Thank you,” I told them, smiling first at Jasmine then at Jeremy who returned it and reached for my hand to give it a gentle squeeze. And I was instantly captured by his eyes; by the way he looked at me. The gentleness and vulnerability in his gaze pulled at my heart and I was suddenly reminded of the fact that in all actuality, he shouldn’t even be here; that he had said he wanted to talk to me and that I in return had blamed him for the mess my life had become. 

“I’m sorry,” I whispered, intertwined my fingers with his and lifted his hand to my lips, pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles. “I’m so sorry for what I said earlier. You didn’t mess up my life. It was all my doing.”   
“Kacey, shush,” he coaxed, untangled his hand from mine and shifted closer to me on the couch. Once more his hands cupped my face and he made me look at him as he said, “It’s fine. I know how you meant it.”   
“Okay,” I breathed and just couldn’t help it. He was so close, so warm. His lips were mere inches away and his scent was so intoxicating, I simply started to lean in fully intending to kiss him. 

“Ooookayy,” Jasmine drew out the word and the moment was over. Embarrassment burned hot on my cheeks as I pulled away and felt like looking anywhere but at him. Jasmine got to her feet, saying, “I guess I’ll leave you guys to it.” 

“I’ll walk you out,” I quickly called, maybe a little too loudly and cheerfully and dared to steal a short glance at the man on my couch. He’d settled comfortably back into the cushions, resting on arm on the back of the couch, his other on his left thigh with the beer bottle in hand watching us. A smirk was playing around his lips.   
“Well, it was nice to meet you, Jeremy…Mr. Renner,” Jasmine said after having grabbed her jacket and purse from the hook by the door.   
“The pleasure is mine, Jasmine. Take care. I’m pretty sure I’ll see you around.” 

Hers weren’t the only eyes growing big upon his words but I refused to let her say anything more, yanked the door open and pushed her into the hallway of my apartment building. Grabbing the keys from the sideboard, I let the door click shut behind me and faced my sister who was grinning at me from ear to ear.   
“Don’t,” I whispered as loudly as physically possible. “Don’t you dare say anything. Just go, okay?”   
“Fine,” she replied, her grin still firmly in place. “But I want to know everything, okay? Especially how you could withhold from me that it was Jeremy frickin’ Renner all along.”   
“What do you mean?” 

“Oh Kacey, come on. The way you looked at his pictures? How you reacted when he suddenly turned up? How you’ve looked at him ever since? And just now the episode on the couch? It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that it was him you were hurting over for the past six weeks. And that you two have got it quite bad for each other.”   
I gaped at her for several seconds. Then, for the lack of a better response, just pulled her into my arms and hugged her tight. 

“Just…be smart, Kace,” she told me and I smiled into her shoulder.   
“I will. Thanks for everything,” I replied and let her go, watched her for a moment as she climbed down the stairs. With a sigh but a smile on my face, I unlocked the door and went back into my apartment.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

I found Jeremy standing by the windows behind the couch. He had propped one hand against the frame, his gaze on the darkening sky outside. As the door clicked shut, he turned his head and seeing me, he smiled. I returned it, placed the keys back on the sideboard and approached him slowly. His eyes found the sky again as he said, “It’s a great view you have here.” 

“I know,” I answered, stepping behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist. “You should see the sunrise.” He froze for a few heart beats, he might’ve even stopped breathing, before his hand found mine on his stomach. Gently he released the hold I had on him and pulled me around his body so that I was facing him. 

“Is that an invitation to stay the night?” he asked, a soft smile curving his lips and slightly scrunching up his nose. My heart started to pound against my ribs as I took a step closer to him, placing my hands on his chest. 

“Do you want it to be?” I countered, unable to keep my voice from quivering with anticipation. As his arms wrapped around me, an army of butterflies attacked my insides. And when he pulled me flush against his body, they nosedived directly to my core. 

One of his hands ran up my back to cradle my head, his gaze fixed on my eyes and suddenly he was kissing me, ravishing my lips with his. I welcomed his probing tongue into my mouth, running my hands up his back and down his sides to slip my hands beneath his sweater. Almost simultaneously we tucked at the shirt of the other and parted only reluctantly to get rid of the irritating garments. Once free, he found my lips again. Cradling my head in his hands, he briefly suckled my lower lip before he deepened the kiss.   
Our tongues dancing, I let my hands trace every inch of his bare skin they could reach. As he found the clasp of my bra, I ran my hands up and let my fingers tangle in his hair. His lips left mine to kiss, lick and nip a path along my jaw to my neck, unerringly finding the spot beneath my ear. 

I moaned and tilted my head to the side to give him better access and while his hands skimmed up to my shoulders and down my arms, taking the straps of my bra along, he maneuvered me backwards until I hit the wall in between the two windows.   
My yelp upon feeling the cold brick wall on my bare back turned into a moan when his lips closed around my left nipple. I arched into his touch, my fingers skimming through his hair. His tongue circled the nub and I gave into the sensation. Loudly moaning his name, I felt his lips form a smile against my skin. He kissed his way to the valley of my breasts, bracing his weight with his hands against the wall on either side of me. His lips and tongue continued on their quest to my other breast, nipping and licking; turning me on so much that I was gasping for breath by the time he let off and found my gaze again. 

Crushing my lips to his, I moved my fingers from his hair to fumble with the buttons of my own jeans. Once they were open, I tried to get them off without having to break the kiss but it was impossible. So I reluctantly pulled away from him to be able to push down my pants and pulled them off along with my socks. Tilting my head back I found his heated gaze on me. He was still bracing his hands on the wall, his head slightly bowed to be able to look at me, his muscular torso bare…. In the dimming light, he was dazzling. Breathtaking. 

I suppressed a groan, got to my knees and kissed the skin right under his belly button, my hands working on his belt. He growled low in his throat as I unbuttoned his jeans and opened the zipper with deft fingers. His erection was already straining against the fabric of his boxer briefs and I leaned in to press my mouth to it, running my tongue along his covered length. 

He groaned my name and slowly let one of his hands sink down. With it he cupped my cheek, his thumb tracing my cheekbone and gently but firmly he pushed my head back.   
“Later,” was all he said before he made me stand up and claimed my lips with his, guiding me backward until my back was against the wall once more. His fingers found my already dripping center, eliciting a rumbling groan from both of us and he made quick work of removing my panties.   
My hands found the waistband of his pants and boxers, slipped underneath it and pushed the fabric down far enough to free his erection. He paused for a moment and found my gaze, both of our chests heaving from the deep breaths we were taking. I smiled at him, hooked one leg around his thigh and tugged him closer. With the tips of his fingers he traced the left side of my face, grumbling, “Here?” 

“Here,” I breathed, skimming my hands along his waist to his back and grabbed handfuls of his very firm butt. Squeezing his flesh, I pulled him flush against my center and moaned, “Take me.”   
He quieted his intense groan by pressing his lips to my neck, the reverberation spreading in tingles throughout my whole body. His hand ran from my face, down my shoulder and arm until he reached the leg I’d already hooked around his thigh. Taking a hold of it at my knee, he lifted it a little higher and pushed into me with one long thrust.   
At the feeling of him inside me, filling me so deep and so good, I tilted my head back against the wall, crying out in already mind-blowing pleasure.   
I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and lifted my other leg to circle his waist and cross my ankles over his butt, stabilizing my position while his body pressed me further into the wall.

He placed his hands on the curves of my backside to strengthen his hold on me and, finding my lips with his, he started to move inside me. My fingers buried themselves in his hair as I kissed him back hungrily.   
Sweat slicked our skin, my scent mixing with his. Our suppressed groans and moans of pleasure combined with our panting breaths filled the silence of my apartment. Resting my head on the spot where his neck met his shoulder, I placed chaste kisses along his collarbone. His lips found the spot on my neck again, nuzzling it briefly with his nose before his tongue darted out. Whimpering, I dug the nails of one hand into the skin of his back. 

The smell and taste of his skin intoxicated me, his muffled noises the fucking best thing I’d ever heard and his lips on my neck drove me wild. The movement of his hips was steadily increasing in pace and force, pushing me not only into the wall but toward the edge as well.   
A full out blaze was burning inside me and with each of his thrusts a low, drawn out moan of his name left my lips. It felt as if I wasn’t only voicing my pleasure but cried out all of the things that had gone wrong as well. I felt free; I felt alive; I felt released. 

He shifted his hold on me to be able to brace one hand against the wall again, his movements becoming even more powerful. Due to the now enhanced up and down motion, my back scraped against the rough material of the wall more forcefully, bringing it to the verge of being painful. Trying to arch my back toward Jeremy, I lifted my head and tilted it back until it hit the wall. 

His caresses on my neck intensified, what had been licking and suckling turned into biting, nipping and full out sucking. His groans came faster and deeper, his rapid breath tingling on the wet skin of my neck. I felt the muscles of his shoulder tremble underneath my fingers, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic.   
With a low, raspy growl of my name he pressed me flat against the wall, his hands on either side of me. He pushed into me a few more times until his whole body seemed to spasm and with a drawn out moan, he came. And my eyes widened, my mouth ripped open in a silent scream of both, pleasure and pain upon feeling his teeth sink into the skin of my neck. He bit me. In the heat of the moment, he actually bit me.   
Somehow, when this small piece of information really sunk in, the pleasure shot straight to my core. My silent scream became a long, rumbling moan of “Oh my God, Jeremy” and I followed him into oblivion. 

We stayed like that for I don’t know how long: my arms and legs still tightly wrapped around him, still feeling him inside of me. His forehead was resting against the side of my throat, his underarms braced on either side of me. His body still pressing me into the wall and both of us were breathing hard and fast.  
Eventually he lifted his head and we found each other eyes and I couldn’t keep the slight laugh from escaping my lips. He chuckled with me, his lips nipping at my jaw and working upwards to reach my lips. The kiss was sweet, a little lazy and almost sloppy but I felt the tingles in my stomach nonetheless. My fingers found his hair again, the ends damp with sweat and, drawing out the kiss, he slowly released the pressure with which he held me against the wall. My legs and arms tightened their hold on him and he wrapped his arms around my back. 

“Bed?” he mumbled into the kiss, making me smile.   
“Bed,” I agreed and let myself be carried by him, giving him direction as best I could while trying to keep up the languid kissing.  
He sat me down on the edge of my bed and, after another lengthy kiss, he straightened. Scooting into the middle of the mattress, I watched him as he started to take off his shoes, socks, pants and boxer briefs, hardly breaking eye contact. 

Oh god, there was no other word: he looked glorious. His tanned skin slightly flushed, his hair a tousled mess and a lazy half smile, half smirk on his lips – just the sight of him like that made my core clench and unclench in anticipation and need.   
I whimpered and muttered, “I recall you saying something about ‘later’” motioning toward his lower body which made his smile widen. He got onto the bed and predatorily crawled up to and over me, leaned his head down and whispered into my ear, “It seems that you’re quite insatiable once you’ve gotten a taste.”

Suppressing a moan, I turned my head and took his earlobe between my teeth, biting it gently before running my tongue over it. I heard his breath catch in his throat and whispered, “I’ve had more than just a taste of you but I find myself wanting more.” My lips nipped along his jaw until I reached his mouth, adding, “And more.” Sucking on his plush lower lip, I moaned “and more” once again before claiming his lips in a passionately hungry kiss. 

\-----

Pressing a gentle kiss to his sweaty chest, I rolled off of him. My breath was still coming in hard and frantic gasps and my heart didn’t seem to even want to slow down, it was still beating so fast. I was spent, completely exhausted and would’ve very much liked to just snuggle up to him and go to sleep. Yet, I actually had no idea if he was the ‘snuggle after sex’ type of a guy or not. 

But I needn’t have worried because as if reading my mind he said, “Hey, why’re you so far away? Come here.” And he pulled me close and into his arms so that my head was tucked under his chin and resting on his chest. For a long while we just lay there like that, him softly running his hand up and down my side and me listening to our accelerated breathing and his heart beat. 

“You falling asleep on me again?” he eventually asked, his voice still slightly hoarse.   
“Not yet,” I replied sleepily, “but I might soon. We really wore me out.”   
“Ditto,” he said and I felt his chuckle more than I heard it. “We sure are rather good together, don’t you think?”   
“I do,” I agreed and shifted a little to be able to look at him. His eyes were twinkling down at me and I returned his smile.   
“Calls for a repeat sometime?”   
“Define sometime,” I requested, making him and myself chuckle. 

“Oh, I don’t know. In a couple hours? I need a little time to recuperate.”   
“Really? A couple hours? That’s what you call defining?” I teased and prodded his chest with a finger. He lightly slapped my hand but caught it with his and intertwined our fingers.  
“Oh damn it, woman. I’m in a state of post-coital bliss. How in the world can you assume I’m fully capable of thinking straight right now?” he shot back and I giggled. Still, I couldn’t resist the urge to rile him up just a little more by asking, “Oh, I’m ‘woman’ now? I do have a name, you know?”   
“Kacey,” he growled his voice dangerously rough and with on swift motion he had me on my back and pinned to the mattress. “Stop it.” His gaze turning gentler, he added, “You are ‘woman’ now alright. My woman.” 

“Okay,” I replied rather breathless. “So, it’s safe to assume you’ll still be here in the morning?”   
He smiled then, releasing one of my hands from his hold and ran the tips of his finger down the side of my face.   
“You bet you’re pretty little ass on it,” he said. “The real question is: Will you?” 

Though it might seem a ridiculous question considering we were in my apartment, I knew exactly what he was implying with it. It was most likely not what he’d intended with his words but I couldn’t keep the tears from gathering in my eyes nor the horrible feeling from pooling in my stomach. I felt really, really bad for having left him as I had: while he’d been asleep. 

Not that I hadn’t felt bad before but this time, I felt it for him. I hadn’t thought about how he might feel upon waking up and finding nothing but my note. Shit, I’d been so fixed on my own feelings, trying to make everything work for me, I had completely disregarded him. Oh crap, he needed to know this. But despite all of the possible ways to tell him, I chose to go nonverbal by simply cupping his cheek, pulling his head close to me and kissing him with all I had; trying to communicate everything I was incapable of speaking out loud at the moment.


End file.
